


Imagine: Tony & Steve comforting you after a messy breakup

by PsychedelicBoomerang



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel, avengers MCU
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Implied Smut, feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicBoomerang/pseuds/PsychedelicBoomerang
Summary: You break up with your boyfriend, someone that neither Tony or Steve have ever liked. You find yourself being comforted by them when you need them most.
Relationships: Captain America x Reader, Captain America x Self Insert, Ironman x Reader, Ironman x Reader Insert, Ironman x You, Steve Rogers x Reader, Steve Rogers x Reader Insert - Relationship, Steve Rogers x you, Tony Stark x Reader Insert - Relationship, Tony Stark x Self Insert, tony stark x reader, tony stark x you
Kudos: 41





	Imagine: Tony & Steve comforting you after a messy breakup

Tony:

Tony never liked your boyfriend. He still remembers the first time you introduced them – he was rude and brash, his hands all over you like you were a trophy. Tony always thought and knew that you deserved better. After your boyfriend realised how close you were to Tony, it was obvious that he felt threatened, even stopping you from going to Stark Tower and any meeting that you would both be attending. And Tony hated it. He hated seeing you be so.... _used._

It was when you turned up at Stark Tower in the early hours on a stormy night that a selfish sense of relief washed over him. You had finally broken up with him after finding him in your shared apartment with a barmaid from the local cafe in a more than compromising position – that being her on top of him with nothing but your own fleecy blanket for any sense of modesty when you walked in. A blanket that _he_ bought for you.

You were in a pair of shorts and a sweater, with nothing more than an overnight bag and the clothes you wore being your only possessions left in the world. You were soaked through to the bone, shivering from the rain you had been trekking through to get to the Tower. You were a pitiful sight, your eyes bloodshot and your hair tied back in a messy bun, wet strands of hair clinging to your pale face.

“Y/N? What are you doing here? It—its 3am!” Tony met you at the elevator, his eyes widening as he looked down at his watch. “What’s happened?” He ushered you inside, an arm wrapped around you after taking your wet backpack from you. 

“He cheated on me.” His face dropped, his jaw clenched and anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach. “I left him, but I have nowhere to go—”

“You can stay here. You can stay here for as long as you need, okay?” Tony wouldn’t even let you finish speaking. “You can stay here, this is your home for as long as you need.”

Steve:

Steve knew that something wasn’t quite right, you hadn’t been your bubbly confident self for a few weeks now. Your smile didn’t reach your eyes and your once rosy cheeks were now pale and flushed. Your laughter would fill the room and he would be lying if he were to say he wasn’t madly in love with you. And it broke his heart to know that you weren’t happy.

As soon as your new boyfriend came on to the scene, he would simply watch from afar. Tony would tease him constantly, but Steve considered himself to much of a gentleman to interfere or express his feelings for you. You were after all, spoken for.

It was after a team briefing with Fury that Steve found you in the bathroom, your eyes red from crying and cheeks tearstained.

“What’s going on?” He would close the door, locking it after stepping inside. “Y/N, please talk to me. What is it?”

“I broke up with Ethan a month ago.” Your voice was breaking as you bit back the sobs. “We were arguing all the time. He just refused to talk to me. I’ve had – I’ve moved back in with my dad.” Tears rolled down your cheeks and his heart shattered. Instantly he rushed over to you, his hands resting on your cheeks and pulling you in to a deep kiss. He wanted to kiss away all of the heartbreak and hurt.

It was when you pulled away, eyes wide and lips slightly swollen, that guilt suddenly washed over him.

“Oh, crap… Y/N, I’m sorry. I didn’t – I should go!” Steve turned to let himself out of the small bathroom, but you grabbed his wrist.

“Please, don’t leave me. Not yet. Kiss me again.”


End file.
